


Boquiabierto

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Caught, Come Swallowing, Concerts, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Ryo, quiero pasar todo el resto de mi vida contigo, te quiero y eres la persona más importante de mi vida. Pero, de verdad, ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el amor?”“Todo. No eres el primero que me hace ojitos de esa manera, ¿sabes? Reacciono así sólo porque te quiero.”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Boquiabierto

**Boquiabierto**

“Somos muy malos, Ryo.”

El menor rio de todo corazón, luego sacudió la cabeza y volvió a atacar el cuello de Daiki con la boca.

“No lo creo.” murmuró contra su piel. “Sólo pienso que tenemos una relación muy sana, que no puede ser limitada de la situación donde nos encontramos.”

Daiki rio bajo, afectado por su boca en él.

“Realizas que somos los solos a quien pasa esto, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, todos los demás tienen éxito de seguir con su relación muy bien, sin necesitar de saltarse encima todo el tiempo.”

Yamada finalmente se retiró con un suspiro, cruzando los brazos y mirándolo fijo.

“Podría también decir que no se quieren como a nosotros.” remarcó, levantando una ceja.

Daiki bufó, entretenido.

“Ryo, quiero pasar todo el resto de mi vida contigo, te quiero y eres la persona más importante de mi vida. Pero, _de verdad,_ ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el amor?” ironizó, indicando hacia la muy obvia erección del menor.

Ryosuke rio, eufórico.

“Todo.” contestó. “No eres el primero que me hace ojitos de esa manera, ¿sabes? Reacciono así sólo porque te quiero.” bromó, disfrutando mucho la mirada descontenta en la cara de su novio.

“Por supuesto, _gracias_ para no arrastrar en una esquina oscura cada hombre que ose mirarte. Me considero afortunado.”

Yamada puso los ojos en blanco, sacudiéndole la nariz con los dedos.

“Daiki, afrontémoslo: podrías tener razón, tal vez somos malos. ¿Tendría que dejar el hecho que estamos a una hora desde el inicio del concierto me pare de hacer lo que quiero con mi novio? Porque yo no lo pienso, pero ni siquiera quiero aprovecharme de ti.” lo provocó, acercándose otra vez y poniéndose a acariciar el pequeño trozo de piel en el pecho del mayor dejado desnudo por la camisa.

Daiki tragó ruidosamente, tratando de controlarse.

“Quienquiera podría pasar por aquí.” trató de protestar, indicando el área a su alrededor, ni siquiera preguntándose como su novio hubiera tenido éxito de encontrar esa esquina apartada de la Yokohama Arena.

“Qué lástima por ellos.” contestó Yamada encogiéndose de hombros, las manos que se movían abajo y bajo la antes mencionada camisa, los dedos provocando el mayor para hacer imposible que pudiera pensar coherentemente.

Y estaba funcionando bastante bien.

“De verdad, tendríamos que esperar que acabe el concierto. O al menos encontrar un lugar más seguro. Estamos ya fundamentalmente incapaces de mantener las manos lejos en uno del otro en el escenario o mientras filmamos algo, no creo que al mundo sirva confirmación de...”

“Daiki.” Ryosuke lo paró, sonriendo. “Quiero hacerlo. No puedo esperar. Me miraste _de esa manera_ , y sabes lo de que estoy hablando, todo el día. Si alguien vas a atraparnos, deja que nos atrape. Significa que vamos a ser despedidos y finalmente seremos libres de ser nosotros y querernos a la vista. Ganamos en cualquier caso.”

Daiki respiró hondo, afectado en muchas veces diferentes.

“Eres el único hombre al mundo que puede hacer un discurso tan profundo sobre su gana de follar.” lo reprochó. Lejos de ofenderse, Ryosuke hizo una sonrisa traviesa.

“En realidad...” murmuró, arrodillándose. “Follar no era exactamente lo que estaba pensando.”

Bien, allí fueron todas las buenas intenciones de Daiki. No pensaba que ningún hombre sano de mente habría sido capaz de discutir con un Ryosuke tan _dispuesto_.

Le acarició el pelo, tratando de respirar hondo, o probablemente iba a correrse en el exacto momento cuando los labios del menor lo hubieran tocado.

“Vale, si esto es lo que quieres. No creo que tendría que liar con tu arte.” le dijo, y su voz baja y parcialmente controlada no engaño a Ryosuke.

El menor lo miró con una sonrisita, mientras se asomaba y acariciaba la cara contra el ahora obvio bulto del mayor, pronto deshaciéndole la bragueta.

“Tengo que estar realmente cachondo, lo percibí como un halago.” bromó, respirando hondo en cuanto tuvo éxito de sacar la erección de Daiki de sus pantalones.

Daiki no sabía si hubiera una parte del dejada sana que realizaba en que aprieto fueran o si sólo lo quisiera demasiado; Ryosuke, sin embargo, no desperdició un segundo antes de tomarlo en boca, lamiendo la punta por dos segundos antes de deslizar los labios a su alrededor y empezar a bajarse.

Era paraíso e infierno al mismo tiempo, era demasiado de soportar, y Daiki apretó el agarre en el pelo del menor sólo porque sentía que no podía sobrevivir sin eso.

“Ryo, sólo...” trató de decir, pero conociéndolo bien Yamada había ya tomado más de él entre los labios, sus ojos que lagrimeaban un poco mientras sentía la punta de la polla de Daiki que alcanzaba su garganta. El mayor trató de mantenerse quieto como podía para evitar de desafiar su reflejo faríngeo, pero cuando realizó que Yamada no tenía intención de moverse a solas, osó empujar las caderas adelante.

Tal vez no debería haberle gustado tanto la manera como Yamada se atragantó con eso, pero lo hizo.

El menor se retiró un poco, cuidándose de él con la lengua por un poco de tiempo, la mano alrededor de la base y acariciándolo de manera experta; la otra mano había ya encontrado el camino dentro de sus pantalones, y la idea que le molara chuparlo hizo sentir a Daiki aún más audaz.

Cogió de vuelta su pelo y lo tiró hasta el fondo, esta vez sin que Ryosuke lo esperara. Tosí un poco, pero tuvo éxito de quedarse allí, tragando a su alrededor y haciéndole ver las estrellas.

“Ryo... Ryo, yo...” Daiki quería decirle como pareciera bueno así, cuanto amaba la manera como no sabía resistirle, como quería mantenerlo en sus rodillas alabándolo todo el día, no importándole si alguien los atrapaba en el acto, no importándole de nada más en el mundo.

Sin embargo, todo lo que tuvo éxito de hacer fue repetir su nombre suavemente mientras seguía empujando entre sus labios, y Yamada ahora no hacía mucho más que mantener su mandíbula suelta y dejar que Daiki tomara lo que quería de él.

Entonces el mayor apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en la pura sensación de las paredes de la garganta de Yamada a su alrededor, pues se dio cuenta del hecho que Yamada se estaba corriendo sólo de la manera como gimió contra su piel, tan alto como podía con su boca llena de esa manera; Daiki se apresuró a abrir los ojos en tiempo para verlo correrse por toda su mano, ahora esforzándose para tomarlo más hondo, tranquilizándose con la sensación de la polla del mayor dentro su boca.

Sólo había tanto que Daiki podía soportar.

Cogió la cabeza de Ryosuke con las manos, repitiendo su nombre más y más alto, y tuvo éxito de empujarse dentro de su boca un par de veces más antes de retirarse bastante de mantener sólo la punta adentro y correrse. _Duro_.

Yamada tomó todo lo que tenía, el recién orgasmo aparentemente no había afectado su entusiasmo; cuando Daiki se sintió demasiado sensible lo alejó suavemente, los ojos fijos en él.

Ryosuke miró arriba, con una sonrisita; luego abrió la boca, revolviendo la corrida con la lengua unos segundos, antes de tragarla teatralmente.

Daiki bendijo la existencia del período refractario, o iba a ponerse de vuelta duro.

Sacudiendo la cabeza fingiendo desaprobación, ayudó al menor a levantarse y pronto lo besó, saboreándose en su boca; y de la manera como la lengua de Yamada empujó entre sus labios, el menor tenía que saber cuánto lo excitara.

“Gochisousama deshita.” susurró en cuanto se alejó, una sonrisa de broma en la cara.

“Eres malo.” lo reprochó Daiki, respirando pesadamente. “A veces pienso que tu lugar no sea un escenario, sino la industria de entretenimiento para adultos.” lo provocó, cepillando el flequillo sudado de Yamada por su cara.

“No estoy cachondo como antes, Dai-chan. Eso no parecía un halago.”

Daiki rio, acercándose para besarlo otra vez.

“Desde mi punto de vista, lo era seguramente.” murmuró.

Trataron de recomponerse bastante para alcanzar el camerino y ponerse buenos y lindos por el concierto; cuando se escabulleron de la esquina, por lo demás, Daiki realizó que habían tenido decididamente demasiada suerte hasta ahora.

“Increíble.” dijo Yuri en clara desaprobación, mientras a su lado Yuto reía. “El concierto va a empezar dentro de cuarenta minutos y sois un lío total. Sin mencionar que podría haber pasado alguien. Ni el hecho que soy seguro que lo que acabasteis de hacer sea ilegal en un lugar público.” les retó, las manos en las caderas y una mirada decepcionada en la cara. Daiki lo encontraba increíblemente divertido, pero creyó que fuera mejor no decírselo.

“Sí y por lo demás, podríais habernos atrofiado el crecimiento.” Yuto bromó, no impresionado por el discurso de Chinen. “Bien, yo estoy bien con eso porque no tenía planes de hacerme más alto, pero Yuri por otro lado...”

No lo disfrutó mucho cuando el menor le dio un pisotón, pero de todas formas pensaba que hubiera merecido la pena.

Yamada rio bajo, encogiéndose de hombros, aparentemente desinteresado en la manera como sus amigos los habían atrapado.

“Lo siento, no queríamos que nadie nos viera. Pero no pudimos resistir.” explicó, y aunque Daiki encontrara el orgullo en su voz un poco excesivo, se apresuró a asentir.

“Sí, no es nuestra culpa si nos queremos.” dijo, mirando al menor con aire de complicidad, haciéndolo reír.

“La próxima vez, por favor, quered os en un lugar menos público. O, al menos, no tan en alta voz.” dijo Yuri, rechinando los dientes, y luego se fue, arrastrando a Yuto.

“¿Piensas que estamos en un lío?” preguntó Yamada a su novio, todavía pareciendo bastante entretenido.

Daiki se encogió de hombro, llevando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

“No creo. Conoces a Yuri, es pura charla.” se giró, dándole un rápido beso en la sien. “Por lo demás, no me importaría si fuera así. Sólo seguiríamos queriéndonos, idols o no, ¿verdad?” hizo una sonrisita, poniendo un aire engreído.

Yamada puso los ojos en blanco, escapándose de su agarre.

“Soy seguro que estaríamos bien. Si fuéramos despedidos, podría finalmente explorar mis opciones con el porno, parece.”

Daiki rio, asintiendo.

“Eso, Ryosuke, me gustaría verlo.” se burló de él, y luego se fueron juntos hacia el camerino, listos para una reprimenda y para que le diera igual.


End file.
